TRUST IS EARNED, LOVE IS REAL
by Mrs L.J.Gibbs
Summary: Brittney is having a hard time with her boyfriend Eric, who doesn't trust her, and is starting to lose faith in herself and on ever finding true love. As her world starts to fall apart can Aaron and the team help her put her life back together?
1. The Begining

**_Summary:_** **Brittney is having a hard time with her boyfriend Eric, who doesn't trust her, and is starting to lose faith in herself and on ever finding true love. As her world starts to fall apart can Aaron and the team help her put her life back together?**

**_Author's Note_**

I own none of the Criminal Minds characters, but I do own two characters in this story. Eric and Brittney are of my own creation. Eric is an extremely jealous and possessive boyfriend of Brittney. On the other hand, Brittney is a humble, joyous, fun, loving FBI agent who happens to be on the BAU team. Again, I would love your feedback.

**_Chapter One:_**

"Hello…?"

"Brittney, I need you to come and get us."

"Who is this?"

"Derek."

"Do you realize what time it is?"

"Nope, but we're too drunk to drive."

"Who is we, and where are you?"

"Aaron, Dave and I, Joey's."

"Fine I'm on the way."

The line went dead.

"Babe, who was that? It's 2a.m."

"Derek, he and the guys are at Joey's and are not sober enough to drive."

"I would rather go get them, then for them to get in an accident."

"I'm going with you."

"You don't have to go with me, like you said its 2a.m."

"It would make me feel better to know that you're safe. Besides, you're going to pick up three very drunk men; it would make me feel better if I went."

"So you don't trust them is that it?"

"I mean you work with these people, and WE have been dating for six months, you obviously don't trust them enough to introduce them into that part of your life."

The whole time he was making his point I was pulling on a sweatshirt and some pants. When I was done, I turned to reply, "Just so you know, I do trust them enough to let them into that part of my life, as a matter of fact I trust them with my life. Oh, and just so you know the entire team has met my brothers, two of them anyway, and you have met how many? Look, I am going to pick them up whether you like it or not."

"Look, babe, I am going with you whether you like it or not."

"I just have to ask, do you not trust me?"

"I didn't say that. I just want to keep you safe. Babe, I love you and I'm going."

"Ugh…ok," I conceded. "They so owe me."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Didn't you say something else?"

"Nope."

Twenty minutes later I pulled up to the bar to see them already standing outside. I stepped out of my car to wave them over only to realize they did not see me so I yelled, "Get your drunk asses over here before you have to call a cab.", and then got back in my car.

"You're so damn cute when you're grumpy."

I glared at my boyfriend. I truly believe he does not trust me.

As soon as Aaron was in the car he slurred, "Thanks for cumming to get us."

Derek started laughing like a little schoolgirl. I could see the anger on Eric's face, so fortunately the rest of the car ride was silent.

I dropped off Dave first and just as I was about to pull off I realized that Derek lives completely on the other side of town, so I turned to him and said, "You're staying at Aaron's tonight." The only response I got was a nonchalant shrug. Lucky for me Aaron and I stay in the same apartment building.

It was a real struggle getting them, Aaron and Derek, up the stairs, but Eric and I made it work. With each of them on either side of the door as I asked Aaron where his keys were. He thought for a moment and replied with, "Err in I posket."

I dug around in his pockets and when I reached into his front left pocket my hand came in contact with his raging hard on and I noticed that his fist were balled tight by his sides. I quickly extracted my hand from his pocket. In that moment I remembered that Derek had a spare key to Aaron's apartment. I let us in and as my boyfriend stabilized Derek he asked, "What are you gonna do with them now?"

"Put Derek in the guest bedroom down the hall and I'll take care of it from there."

Eric gave me a skeptical look and then did as he was told to do. Once I got Aaron into his room, I sat him on the bed and began to make him more comfortable. I had just removed if shirt and was about to remove his pants when he grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

"No, don't."

"Why not, I know you won't be comfortable sleeping in your jeans."

"I know, but you're my subordinate."

"Yeah, so, you're my supervisor, but I also care."

Aaron finally let go of my wrist and nodded his go ahead. When I had gotten Aaron taken care of I went down the hall to do the same for Derek. Once that was done Eric and I went back upstairs to my apartment to get some sleep before we had to get up for work.

A couple hours later, around 6 o'clock, there was this incessant knocking on my door. Blurry eyed and still half asleep I stumbled down the hall to answer it. Not to my surprise, Aaron and Derek were on the other side; fully awake, dressed and ready for work; looking like death warmed over.

"How exactly did we get into my apartment last night?" Aaron asked the second my door was fully open.

"Yeah, and why am I not at home?" piped in Derek.

"Why do you guys assume I know?"

"Do you not know?"

"Um…yea, give me 20 minutes to get dressed and I'll be down for coffee."

Derek chuckled, "Is that your way of asking for coffee?"  
>"No, that is my way of saying that if you want any answers, then I suggest you have coffee. Besides, you guys owe me."<p>

Aaron smiled, "Your coffee will be waiting, 2 creams and 4 sugars, right?"

"Yep, see you in 20."

I shut the door and turned around to see my boyfriend staring at me the way he does when he's jealous.

"Who was that?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean, why do you need to know who was at the door?"

"I need to know who my girlfriend is talking to especially when she's dressed like that! Why is everything an argument with you, can you ever just give me a straight answer, what are you sixteen? You're always asking why, the next time you ask why, I'm going to give you a reason to ask why, damnit."

"Are you threatening me, and what are you my father? So help me you ever lay a hand on me, you're going to regret ever letting the thought crossed your mind. What do you mean 'especially when she's dressed like that' dressed like what?"

Eric sighed, "Babe, you're in sweats and a sports bra. You can't just answer the door dressed like some horny housewife. I mean if you'd stop thinking with your fucking vagina you'd realize you're dressed like a god damn slut, and no one, and I mean NO ONE, should see you dressed like that unless they're me."

I wasn't going to let him screw up my day, not today. He can yell and scream and call me what he wants on any other day but today. Today I woke up in a good ass mood and I WILL NOT let him fuck up my day. I can see that look in his eyes, he is waiting for my reply so that he can start on another tear on my self-esteem. Not like that's anything new.


	2. The Conflict

So, determined to keep my good mood, I replied, "Well I'm sorry 'Babe', but you don't get to tell me how I should be dressed when I answer the door. Let us not forget this is my fucking apartment and you can leave whenever the hell you get ready. Now if you'll excuse me I am already behind schedule, and I must get dressed for work. And with that I went into the bedroom, and locked the door so that I could prepare for my day in peace, so that I could collect my thoughts, and push what just happened out of my mind. By the time I came out of my room Eric was already gone and with a sigh and a shake of my head I headed down to Aaron's for coffee. As soon as I had finished my first cup of coffee and was starting on my second Aaron took the opportunity to ask, "What took you so long? Since when did 20 minutes turn into an hour?"

I deflected the question by taking that opportunity to ask Aaron and Derek what they remembered about the night before and fill them in on what they didn't as best I could. Considering that it was still too early to go into work we took that time to enjoy each other's company. As we were getting ready to leave, Aaron opened the door, but turned back to grab his briefcase. As Derek and I were talking in the hall Eric walked up looking rather ticked and at the same time Aaron walked out and ask if we were ready to leave. With a nod of our heads Aaron turned right into Eric.

"Can I ask you something?" Eric asked Aaron with a clipped tone.

"Um… who are you?"

"Name is Eric. Now will you answer my question?"

"Sure what?"

"Are you sleeping with her?" Eric pointed at me. I could see the rage in his eyes and at that moment I decided to put a stop to his line of questioning.

"What are you doing Eric?" Eric ignored my question and continued to stare at Aaron.

Aaron replied, "No."

Eric looked furious, "You're lying!"

"How are you going to tell me who I'm sleeping with, I have a girlfriend who I am…," there was a pause and a sigh, "… happy with and I am NOT sleeping with Brittney."

"If you wanted an answer to this how come you didn't ask me this this morning?" My arms were folded and my face had a slight twinge of red on it.

"Because I wanted a straight answer," he actually look at me this time, "which I'm obviously not going to get." He added looking to Aaron.

"I not sleeping with him."

"Sure, we'll talk about it later over dinner tonight."

"Wish we could, but we have a case so…"

Eric narrowed his eyes at me. "OK." His tone was full of disbelief. "I'll see you when you get back then." He gave Aaron and I one last look and then turned and walked away.

Aaron and Derek both turned to look at me. I couldn't talk about this with them, I wouldn't talk about this with them. I walked passed the two of them not making eye contact I told them, "I am not going to talk about it EVER with either of you, I'll see you both at work, when I get there."

I walked outside to my car and cried a little. As I cried all I could think was, _'Why on earth do I have such horrible luck with relationships? I mean Eric is so abusive, both verbally and physically. He usually isn't so public about the way he treats me when we are alone. So what changed? Is it because they know more about me than he does? Is it because they have met two of my brothers and he has met none, is he that jealous? Or is it because I wouldn't let him kill my vibe, let him get to me this morning? Oh God, what could Aaron and Derek think of me now? They wouldn't say anything to the team would they? What will they think if they were to find out? God I hate the look of pitty. I just wanted to melt into the wall. I really don't want to go to work today.'_ I remained sitting in the parking lot a while longer. I sat there until I looked up at the clock on my dash and realized it was now 10:00 and I am now two hours late for work, and that I would be cutting it close for the morning briefing.

The second I walked into the round room, "You're late Brittney," said Aaron.

My immediate reply was, "Car trouble, sorry." Aaron knew better.

Emily looked up, "What was wrong with your car this morning?"

"Um…"

Emily gave me a skeptical look.

"My boyfriend took my keys and …."

"And…?"

"And I didn't have a way to work and I woke up late as well."

"How come you didn't just ask Hotch for a ride to work?" piped in JJ.

"I woke up late and I wouldn't have a key to get into my apartment and I won't leave my door unlocked so..."

Hotch looked up from his case file for the first time since I walked in, "Don't make a habit of it," he turned back to what he was doing.

Roughly ten minutes later Hotch announced that we have new case in Las Vegas and that we leave in exactly 20 minutes and if we are later we will be left. He made that statement looking directly at me and I knew there was a double meaning to the sentence but I couldn't figure out what.

"Brittney you're riding with me?"

He phrased it as a question but I knew it was rhetorical.

A/N: For those of you who don't know Hotch is Aaron. The next chapter will be the car ride with Aaron. Read & Review.


	3. The Car Ride

Once in the car, before Aaron even started the car he turned to me and said, "What the hell was that this morning?"

"Um… I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what the hell that was." I was lying I knew exactly what that was. That was Eric being the asshole he truly is. He wasn't always like that. The first four months of our relationship he was the perfect gentleman. I suppose that should have been a warning sign, I'm a profiler damn it.

"You're lying to me."As Aaron started the car and backed out I thought to myself, '_Why is the airstrip 45 minutes away? This is going to be a long ride.'_

"I am not," I answered indignantly.

"How long have we known each other?"

"…"

"And how long have we been friends?"

"…"

"And how long have we worked together?"

I let out a sigh, "Aaron I get it, you know when I'm lying, but for all intents and purposes I rather you not get involved."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"I honestly have no clue as to why that happened this morning."

"Brittney." He said my name in that tone that screams you're lying again.

"OK, so I kinda know why what happened, happened but I'm not completely sure. Besides, either way I'll handle it when we get back and it won't happen again."

"I know this is your way of avoiding a confrontation but this can't be avoided."

"Why not?"

" Because, not only is this your fight but this is also mine now, considering that he's accusing me of sleeping with you and the fact that he looked about two seconds away from swinging at me."

I kept my eyes focused outside the window. I know that if I look at him right now I might as well go to hell in a hand basket. I know that if we get stopped by a red light he's going to make me look at him. I can hear it in his tone of voice. Fuck! The light ahead of us just turned red. Aaron reaches over and hooks a finger under my chin and gently turns my head to make me look at him. We make eye contact for the first time since we started this conversation, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

I look at him with the conviction of telling him everything or keeping it all bottled up and ignoring it all together.

"Yeah, I know." I remain silent for the rest of the ride. When we reach the airstrip I hurry out of the car, never more glad that we had a case waiting for us.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short. Hopefully the next one will be longer.


	4. Attempting to Relax

**_~ ~ C M ~ ~_**

_That had to be the longest car ride of my life._

**_~ ~ C M ~ ~_**

We worked the case in Vegas fairly quickly, solving it with only two lives lost. Luckily, no one else fell to the hands of our UnSub. He was sloppy and unorganized. Unfortunately, the killer wasn't stopped before he claimed two innocent lives of two little girls.

The team decided to unwind and try to let go of the tragedies we had seen over the last four days. Cases involving children are always the worst. We all wanted to relax and grab a few drinks before we called it a night, so I called a friend of mine to get us into a very exclusive place. Earlier that day Emily had mentioned something about place called Ghost Bar, and Garcia immediately went to work researching it. By the time we had finished the boat load of paperwork that comes with every case, Garcia had done enough research to know that the only way you got into that particular bar was if you were really important or you knew people. I let them pout a little before I told them I knew a guy. I called in a favor and let the team know we were all set. I should have known me calling in a favor would bring on a slew of questions.

Derek was the first one to let his curiosity get the best of him, "Who on Earth do you know that could get us into Ghost Bar?"

Dave looked shocked that I even knew someone in the area, "How about we start with who you know in Vegas?"

"Look, I have a few friends in the area and I grew up here," I replied.

Hotch walked in on the last half of my sentence. "Really?"

I smiled, "Really what?"

"You grew up here?"

"Yep."

Dave interjected, "Hey Aaron, you going out with us tonight?"

"Um…"

"Oh come on Hotch, relax a little," said Derek.

"No I think I'll stay in."

Almost like magic the whole team turn and looked at me at once. I looked down at my watch gave a slight nod and then I walked out of the room. Roughly five minutes later Aaron came and found me in the break room.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself."

"So are you going to try and convince me to go with you guys?"

"It depends…"

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on what your real reason is for wanting to stay in."

"I'm just not feeling it tonight, I'm tired"

"You're lying."

"Uh…"

"Just like you know when I'm lying, I know when you're lying. So what is the real reason?"

"Well..."

"Would you go if I said I need you there?"

"Why, you'll have Morgan there. Let's be honest, you don't really need me there, I'll only drag down the mood."

"No you won't. I know you Aaron, if you would let the rest of the team see the side of you that I see on our movie night, they would know you, the real you."

Aaron sighed, "What if I don't want them to know me the way you do?"

I looked into his eyes. There was a look of convection, lost, confusion, and something I couldn't quite place.

"I won't make you go if you don't want to, but we're leaving at eight so if you want to go the invitation is open till then."

I got up and left to leave him to think. Before I even got all the way out the door he called me back. I walked over to him with a curious look on my face.

"Yes?"

"Um… will you answer me something?"

"Have you changed you mind about tonight?"

"Yeah, but is Eric abusive?"

My stance turned defensive, "Why do you ask that?"

"Is he?"

"Why?"

"You're not going to answer that, are you?"

"I will when you give me a reason why you would even ask that," I wasn't angry at him for asking because I know he cares. I guess I just wasn't ready to say it out loud, because that makes it real.

"I ask because you have been different the last couple of months. I mean, it's not that I'm saying you're not allowed to change, because I would never tell you that, but it's just that over the last two months you've cancelled every movie night for some reason or another. I miss you. I mean… um… I miss our movie nights. You're my best friend and I'm just concerned something is up, considering what happened a few days ago."

I stood there quietly staring at the floor, letting his words wash over me. When I didn't reply Aaron asked me again, "Is he abusive?"

'I thought about lying but changed my mind, I opened my mouth to answer but nothing came out, so I settled on just nodding. Aaron quickly pulled me into his lap and held me as I began to cry. We stayed like that for God only knows how long. Right when I found my strength to look up at him the rest of the team walked in and Aaron and I separated like a couple of teenagers doing something they're not suppose to.

Emily looked at the situation, "Are we interrupting something?"

I was looking down at a now very interesting spot on the floor, when I heard Aaron reply, "No, you're not interrupting anything."

"Then why do the two of you look like you did something you wouldn't want any of us to know about?" quipped Rossi.

**_~ ~ C M ~ ~_**

Right then my phone started to ring. It was my friend Josh who is getting us into Ghost Bar tonight. I answered my phone the way I always answer when he calls, "Go for Brittney."

He instantly started laughing, "Hey, I got your message. It's good to see you still know how to use a phone."

I could hear the teasing tone in his voice. "Sorry it's been a while since we've talked. Um…things have been busy lately."

"Too busy to call or text you "almost" big brother?"

"Well… let's just say I'll explain later."

"OK. How many people are you trying to take with you?"

"Me plus seven."

"OK, I can totally swing that."

"I was already planning to go there tonight anyway. Oh, by the way Ash is going too."

"Mm k. I told them eight o' clock, is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just so you know I expect a full explanation as to why you haven't called in the last two months."

I sighed. It seems like everyone want answers to questions I'm just not ready to acknowledge yet. I took a deep breath, "Yeah, ok. I'll see you at eight."

"K, bye."

"Bye."

**_~ ~ C M ~ ~_**

"You guys need to be ready by eight and it's four now, so can we head back to the hotel now?"

The reason I got was a unison yes and a couple of nods. We packed up our things and went back to the hotel to get ready. By the time eight o' clock rolled around we had all showered, dressed, and gathered in the lobby.

I was standing there talking with Aaron when I felt a set of eyes on me. I looked around and I didn't see anyone, so I went back to talking with Aaron. I was beginning to ignore the feeling of being watched when I felt it again. My brows furrowed as I looked around again, this time Aaron noticed.

"Eric is here," he said with a tone of worry.

I was slightly distracted. "What?"

"Eric is here and he looks beyond pissed."

_'__Oh great that's all I need right now, a pissed and overly possessive boyfriend when I'm trying to relax after a long day' _I took the time to notice that Josh had just arrived and that now both he and Eric are walking towards me.

Out of the two of them Josh reached me first. He pulled me into a big brotherly bear hug, and kissed the top of my head. When Eric finally reached me he snatched me out of Josh's embrace.

"Ay man!" at this point josh was not so happy with the fact that his greeting was interrupted. Eric didn't seem to care what anyone have to say right now. He had a bone crushing grip on my arm and I can already feel a bruise forming and I can smell the alcohol on his person.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he growled at me.

**_~ ~ C M ~ ~_**


	5. A Spell is Cast

_**~ ~ C M ~ ~**_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he growled at me.

_**~ ~ C M ~ ~**_

"What do you mean?"

"DON'T give me that bullshit."

"Look the real question is what are you even doing here?"

"Work." His tone was clipped and harsh.

"You're a restaurant owner, try again."

"What did I tell you? I'm here for work."

"Whatever, I have to go."

"And just where are you going?"

I realized the team was staring at this point. Aaron also noticed they were staring and shot a look at Derek, who took the hint a moved the team outside. Aaron then turned to Eric and said, "Look Evan…"

"It's Eric and this doesn't involve you."

"Evan, Eric, whoever you are it does involve me. So this is what is going to happen, you are going to unhand her now and you are going to leave her alone and you are not to be within 300ft. of her because if I find out about it, I will personally put you in a position so horrific that you never ever, and I do mean capital N.E.V.E.R., want to touch another female as long as you live."

Eric didn't have any thing to say.

"Do you understand me?"

I could tell Aaron was pissed about the way Eric was treating me, especially since I had confessed to him that Eric was/is abusive. All Eric could do was nod. Although he nodded he still had a tight grip on my arm. Unfortunately, for Eric he took a little too long to release me so Aaron reached out and grabbed his wrist so strongly that within approximately 30sec. there was a loud snap and pop followed by a yelp of pain from Eric.

"That is just to cement the fact that I can break you?"

Josh was looking at my arm when that statement was made. He looked up at my face and asked, "Is this Eric guy the reason you haven't called in the last two months?"

"Yeah…"

Just before Aaron released Eric's wrist he said, "If asked, you dropped a bowling ball on it, right?"

Eric hastily replied, "Right."

The second Aaron let him go Eric ran out the door. Aaron then turned to me with a question in his eyes, _'You're not afraid of me now are you?'_ To answer his question I threw my arms around his neck, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "I could never be afraid of you, ever, and thank you." I kissed his cheek again and then let go. He stood there looking at me for a minute.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?"

I smiled at the slight insecurity, "Yeah, I know. Now come on before they get too curious out there."

Josh looked at Aaron smiled and shook his head.

_**~ ~ C M ~ ~**_

We didn't have any problems getting into Ghost Bar and we were having a great time Garcia suddenly let out one of her _'OMG that guy is totally into you'_ squeaks. I had the total decency to blush furiously. Emily turned around and looked to see what Penelope was looking at.

"I agree with Pen, he is positively into you. And on top of that he is a total 12."

Most people rate guys from 1-10, but when it comes to us we rate 1-15, so a 12 is pretty high considering most guys only get to a 9.

JJ looks at me, "Description?"

"I'm gonna get one whether I want one or not aren't I?"

"Yep."

"I can guarantee you guys he isn't me type."

Derek piped in, "$20 says he is."

"I promise you he isn't."

Dave silently placed a twenty along side Derek's.

I gave an aspirated sigh and looked around the table and with an eye roll I asked, "Any more bets?"

Everyone but Josh and Aaron places a twenty in the already existing pile. They started a second pile. I smirked and turned to Pen with a simple question, "Who?"

"OK, the guy at the end of the bar in dark jeans and a blue shirt that matches his eyes."

"You mean the blonde guy?"

"Yep."

"The guy who's roots are showing, the one wearing cosmetic contacts, and bought his shirt a size too small to show off muscles that aren't even there instead of going to one of the 300 gyms in the area and developing real ones. Let us not forgive the fact that he is not a true 6'2", why you might be tempted to ask, but wait no longer, I'd say he is 5'10" at the most because he is wearing lifts. I can tell because his pants are sitting on top of them. Oh, and did I mention that he has on more make-up than Strauss going to a press conference. Plus…there's a rash on his left arm that looks contagious."

I reached over picked up the stack of cash and split it three ways.

Dave arched a brow, "How can you tell all that from here?"

Aaron replied, "He was flirting with some red head earlier and got turned down. He went to the bathroom and when he came back he had blue eyes instead of brown."

Josh commented with, "The make-up thing is only because he has a powdery complexion and you can see the line where the skin-tone changes."

"Derek let me in on a tip one night a while ago as to why some men buy their shirts a size too small and how to tell."

"Oh."

In the mood for a new conversation Reid posed the question, "How come you never told us you were from the Vegas area as well?"

"You all never asked."

"Yes we did."

"No you didn't, you asked where I came from, you never asked where I grew up"

I was met with a gentle silence. As the night wore on and we drank more we let our guards down. Derek found him some hot little number to dance with, Dave and Josh had stopped drinking a while ago, Spence was in this deep debate about some nerd thing with some people he met at the bar, JJ and Garcia were dancing together, Emily had gotten drunk enough to be making out with some blonde chick; I mean, let all face it Em is a lesbian drunk. I am currently nursing my third Tequila Sunrise when there are really warm hands turning me around, its Aaron. I smile at him, "HI."

"HI." His dimples are showing and for some reason it makes my insides warm to know I'm the cause of it.

"What brings you over here?"

"You, you know you are one hard woman to find?"

"Sorry I'm so hard to find, but I'm glad you're the one to find me."

"Me too… dance with me?"

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah… I'm Brittney by the way."

"I'm Aaron," he chuckled and offered me his hand.

I didn't know what was happening or where this is but there is a spell wound around us and it's like neither of us wants it to break, so I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.


	6. AN

A/N: I am sorry to say that I have hit a road block and am unsure as to where to go. I would love some advice and input. I appreciate you all reading my story and hope to hear from you soon.

~~Cherry~~


	7. New Information

"You, you know you are one hard woman to find?"

"Sorry I'm so hard to find, but I'm glad you're the one to find me."

"Me too… dance with me?"

"OK."

"OK?"

"Yeah… I'm Brittney by the way."

"I'm Aaron," he chuckled and offered me his hand.

I didn't know what was happening or where this is going but there is a spell wound around us and it's like neither of us wants it to break, so I took his hand and let him lead me to the dance floor.

A/N: I am terrible sorry to say that I have writer's block. I would love to get some input from you guys, some thought as to what direction to go next. Until next time

~Cherry

I just thought a little review was in order.

Aaron and I danced for a while and then found an empty booth off in one of the darker corners of the bar. We laughed and talked and shared information as if we were complete strangers. It was a different approach, I learned things I didn't even realize I didn't know and vice versa. Like the fact that Aaron was a total geek at heart, I mean he watches Star Wars; Star Trek; and Big Bang Theory only on occasion of course. He made me swear to never tell the team about it though; I also learned he has two tattoos, yet he wouldn't tell me where and of what, he did promise to let me find them one day. I let him in on the fact that I have a few of my own and that he'd have to find them to know what they are. I don't know why but I felt compelled to tell him why I never mentioned I grew up in Vegas, I guess he sensed it would darken the mood, so he wouldn't let me tell him; not right now anyway; we are keeping things positive tonight.

Meanwhile the rest of the team, besides Emily, has returned to the table and are chatting amongst each other when Derek poses the question, "Just what is Brittney's type?"

"Obviously Hotch," said JJ.

Up until now they hadn't noticed he and I had gone missing, let alone gone missing together.

By now Josh had started drinking again, "Well that's new."

"Not really," added Dave.

"Maybe not I haven't talked to her in the last two months almost."

"Is anyone gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah…. I'm kind of curious to the answer to his question," said Spencer.

"Contrary to what you think she's not into you Derek," giggled Garcia.

"I know." Derek was pouting now.

"Don't feel bad, you might not be her type but you are most certainly mine," Josh's eyes are completely black with a thin ring piercing emerald green. Within seconds Derek's eyes matched Josh's and they're locked in an intense stare. Dave broke the moment by waving his hand in between the two of and that seem to have reminded Derek who he was with.

"I um…," he rubbed at the back of his neck, "I really didn't mean to come out like that…. I just didn't know how to tell you guys." By now there is a slight hint of color on his face.

Spencer jumped in to help his friend, "He's bi."

Garcia surprised Derek, "I know."

"I told you they would be accepting of you no matter what….you know?" Spencer was just shocked as Derek.

Instead of digging into the subject Derek simply shrugged.

They eventually got back to the original question as to what my type was and this is what they came up with:{5'11-6'3 in height, medium-strong build, blonde-dark brown hair, brown eyes, well endowed, a total alpha male, kind, caring, a leader, the take control type; but is able to take orders, etc.,etc….}. They basically described Aaron.

After a while Derek got bored and went to get a drink from the bar, before he could even order someone else did it for him.

"One Bourbon and he'll have a JD and Coke."

The bartender nodded and went to work fixing the drinks. Derek turned to look at the man who had just order for him and was surprised to see Josh.

"You surprised to see me?"

Derek stammered for a second, "Um…I…Um…yeah I am," he usually doesn't get caught off guard like that, at least not and show it.

Josh smiled at him as he picked up his Bourbon, "Let's grab a table so we can talk."

Derek nodded and followed Josh through the crowd. As the two of them talked the sexual tension built up higher and higher. Josh reached over and pulled Derek's drink away from him and pulled him out to the dance floor. They stopped somewhere in the middle directly next to Aaron and I. We had been dancing for a while now and were kind in the process of making out when Josh bumped into me, I looked up for all of three seconds and realized he was dancing with Derek, I made a mental note to threaten the crap out of both of them later and focused on Aaron again. Aaron and I were getting pretty intense when we decided to leave. I guess we all decided to leave at the same time so we shared a cab back to the hotel.

A/N: I need a last names for Brittney and Eric and Josh and could use some help. I always enjoy feedback (hint hint). Hope to hear from you soon.


End file.
